


Lipstick On Your Collar

by jashinist_feminist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fondling, Kissing, Making Out, Multi, Neck Kissing, Open Marriage, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashinist_feminist/pseuds/jashinist_feminist
Summary: Karura leaves her lipstick on Sasori's collar during an office tryst.





	Lipstick On Your Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I realised it's been a month since I last posted...oops XD I think life and stuff got in the way a bit. But happy easter!
> 
> I love the Sasori & Karura pairing, and have a canon divergent fic in the making, but I also love polyyyys. And modern aus. This is uni au that I have that I'm making some other fics for with various different characters in, and hopefully I will posting more fics for it soon. :)
> 
> The title of this fic actually comes from a jumper I have!
> 
> Also...keep your eyes peeled for a Bad Kitty Shukaku.

Another term, another morning of waiting students to turn up to their lectures late, and then leaving his lecture theatre late. Sasori huffed, and wished they would hurry up so that he could go to his free period. Already irritation niggled at the back of his mind, and it needed soothing.

Coffee? No, that would involve suffering the long waiting queue in the café in the foyer. Sasori was certain members of the public would sneak into the building to buy the cheaper canteen coffee instead of going to the Starbucks and Costas scattered around the city. How inconsiderate of them.

What Sasori needed were soft curves, gentle smiles, sand-silky hair brushing across his cheek. When the last student left, he picked up his briefcase and flicked off the lights. He walked down the teaching rooms, and towards the administrative offices.

Karura perched at her desk chair, tapping away at her computer. There was a collection of photographs pinned to her desktop, with a collection of children. One blonde like her, one dark, and the smallest a little redhead. There was a picture of a mangy old cat staring at the camera disgustedly, wearing a pink frilly bonnet, and with a handmade pink beaded collar around his neck reading SHUKAKU.

Sasori strode straight in, and tapped her shoulder, the burgundy silk blouse she wore slipping beneath the pad of his finger. The tapping movement disturbed the way it had fallen over her shoulder, so that more of her neck and dainty shoulder lay bare beneath the cut of her bobbed hair.

Karura greeted him by lifting her hand from the keyboard, and laying it over his.

“How can I help you, Professor Akasuna?”

“I need your help,” said Sasori abruptly. “Let’s go somewhere quiet.”

“For what?” asked Karura. Her free hand darted to her computer mouse, to load up a booking form. “Is it urgent? Or shall I book a meeting room-”

“Yes, it’s urgent, my office now,” said Sasori, already turning around. He ignored the stares of the other women in the room, and held open the door for Karura. They made their way along the stairs, Sasori’s brogues and Karura’s sensible work shoes squeaking on the lanoline.

They squeezed into his office, ignoring the head of the art department Professor Konan in the opposite room scolding her and Yahiko’s children as they prank-called her office phone.

“What is it?” asked Karura, once Sasori had closed the door behind them.

Sasori’s response was to slip his finger between the triangle where her blouse met, and unbutton the top fastening as he pulled her closer towards him.

“Sasori, _honestly_ ,” scolded Karura, glancing down. “You interrupted our working days for _this_?”

“Ssssh, I just wanted to see you,” Sasori unbuttoned the next one, and then burrowed his face between the folds of material, connecting his face with her soft flesh. “And I simply couldn’t wait.”

“You can never wait. And in all honesty…you shouldn’t have to.” With that, Karura leant down and cupped his face, pulling him up to meet her lips. When he tasted them, he felt the buttery sheen of her pink lipstick across his lips, the sand-silky hair brush across his cheeks as he had wanted, and inhaled the scent of her patchouli perfume.

For a while, he was content to simply give in to the back-and-forth flow of their lips, tongues twirling, hands roaming across each other’s familiar contours. Sasori loved her willowy figure, her long legs, graceful arching back. The pleasure of her trembling within his arms was enough to ease his irritation at the return to work, and helped him forget about the inconsiderate pupils and their lateness.

And then Karura grew playful, as she always did. There was a giggle, and then her kisses darted down his neck, across the line at the base where his skin fused together and made him look like one of the puppets propped up in his office, kissing his collarbone, his throat, behind his ear, to the ticklish spot where his pulse beat.

His collar annoyingly brushed between her lips, and Sasori felt Karura sigh and tug it away, before coming back up for his lips. They parted briefly, for air, content to breathe in each other’s breath for a while.

Karura nuzzled her nose against his. “You should come to dinner soon. Temari is out with her boyfriend all the time now, and Kankuro is often out watching theatre shows. Gaara is a good boy, he’ll go to bed and cuddle up with the cat. I could make dinner for my special boys, and then you could come up to bed with Rasa and I for dessert. How would you like that?”

“What’s for dessert?” asked Sasori.

Karura moved his hand from her hip to between her legs.

“You’ll be on your knees,” warned Karura.

“I look forward to it,” said Sasori. He pecked her lips lightly, rubbing his hand back and forth between her legs, over the supple mound. “Just don’t keep me waiting.”

“This evening,” Karura’s eyes went lidded, as Sasori pressed harder. “I’ll text Rasa, and tell him I want him home early. He’ll do what I say.”

“Good,” said Sasori. He pecked her lips again. “This evening. Your place. Text me what time.”

Karura sighed, as Sasori eased off his kneading. He ran his hand up her body, before running his fingers across her lips, so that she could smell the lingering heady scent of her arousal.

“Kiss me again, darling,” urged Sasori. “I need the memory of you to get through today.”

Karura claimed his lips with hers, pressing with urgency. They stumbled together, banging against the wall separating Sasori’s office from Konan’s. There was a loud thump in retortion, but they both ignored it.

An alarm rang, reminding Sasori that he had ten minutes before his next lecture. He sighed, releasing Karura. Karura tucked down her blouse over her heaving chest, and ran her hands through her hair, putting it back into place.

Sasori buttoned up her blouse for her, deciding that it was a considerate move on his part, given that he had tugged it apart in the first place. She brushed his hair with her hands, before laying one final peck on his lips.

“I’ll leave first, and then it will look like I was only here for a meeting,” said Karura. As she turned away, she tilted her head back over her shoulder, and her gold earrings winked at Sasori. “This evening. My place. Wait for my text.”

Sasori watched her go, her sensible work shoes squeaking on the floor. He waited for five minutes, before heading out.

Konan watched him pass by her office, and raised her thin eyebrows, unimpressed.

She wasn’t going to tell him that he had lipstick on his collar.

**Author's Note:**

> So...what do you think happened next? ;)


End file.
